


Jackson Wang loved Mark Tuan

by mariituana



Series: Prompt Oneshots [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Cute Mark Tuan, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff everywhere, M/M, OTP Feels, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Tumblr Prompt, cutest thing ive written tbfh, how 2 tag, kind of, markson is a married couple istg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariituana/pseuds/mariituana
Summary: markson does cute otp things and are relationship goalsthey're also domestic af





	Jackson Wang loved Mark Tuan

     Jackson Wang loved Mark Tuan. There was no doubt about it. He loved everything he did, and wouldn't trade him for the world.

     Jackson Wang loved the way Mark Tuan would cuddle up to him when it was cold. It'd make him melt the way Mark would nuzzle his head into Jackson's neck. He loved it especially when the older was tired and would just cling to him like he was his personal heater.  
     Jackson Wang loved the way Mark Tuan would play with his hands when he was bored. They could be watching a movie or eating dinner together, Mark would be tracing over his fingers and any scars that were there. Jackson Wang would love the way Mark kissed his hands; it would make his heart flutter.  
     Jackson Wang loved the way Mark Tuan would just kiss him gently, out of nowhere. He could be doing just about anything, and the older would come up randomly and peck his cheek or his nose. No matter where or when, it would always bring a smile to the younger's face.  
     Jackson Wang loved the way him and Mark Tuan would spend weekends baking and cooking together. The two weren't necessarily good at it, but it was fun for the both of them. Their food didn't always go to plan, but the experience and floury kisses were worth it. Plus, Jackson though Mark looked very cute in an apron.  
     Jackson Wang loved to hold Mark Tuan' s hand. They would sit together and just hold each other's hands. The older's thumb would brush over his knuckles soothingly. The simple act of holding Mark's hand would make Jackson's heart do back flips. It was so simple, and yet it was perfect.  
     Jackson Wang loved to snuggle with Mark Tuan under a warm blanket, while watching movies. It'd make it even better with warm cups of hot cocoa in hand, and occasional forehead kisses. Jackson would love especially when Mark would rest his head on the blonde's chest, and would more often than not fall asleep there. If he could, he would live in this moment forever.  
     Jackson Wang loved when he would come home after a day of work and just lean on Mark Tuan's shoulder. The older would just absentmindedly stroke the younger's hair, as he continued watching whatever that was playing on the television. It would almost always lull Jackson to sleep, as he readjusted to rest on Mark's lap. It was the perfect way to make him forget whatever stress that had happened while he was working.  
     Jackson Wang loved when Mark Tuan would dogsit his, and friend Choi Youngjae's dog, Coco. Whenever the dog was over at their shared apartment, Jackson would melt over how soft his boyfriend would get. He could sit and watch Mark play with the small animal for hours and cry over how adorable it was. But, it was still Jackson's favorite when the two would cuddle with Coco, it made him daydream of his future with Mark.  
     Jackson Wang loved when him and Mark Tuan were getting ready for bed, and the two would just lay next to each other with their foreheads touching. They would just sit there, close as possible, taking every bit of the other in. Small smiles and occasional Eskimo kisses would make him excited for the next day he'd get to spend with his love.  
     Jackson Wang loved when he'd catch Mark Tuan staring. It wasn't often, in fact it was more often the other way around, but that made it even more adorable. On rare occasion, Jackson would look up and be met with the brown eyes he loved so much, with matching pink cheeks, along with a shy smile and he'd just melt.  
     Jackson Wang loved during the winter when he and Mark Tuan would almost always end up in a huge snowball fight, the two running around like little kids. It'd almost always end up with the two snuggled together under a warm blanket with hot cocoa, and Jackson complaining about how Mark obviously cheated. In reality he just wanted the 'victory kisses' from Mark.  
     Jackson Wang loved when Mark Tuan would mumble small 'I love yous' to him. It would make a smile appear on his face almost immediately, and it would make his heart flutter. No matter how many times it would occur, Jackson would always need a second to let the butterflies settle, before whispering a soft 'I love you, too' in his ear.  
     Jackson Wang loved Mark Tuan. No, more accurately, Jackson Wang loves Mark Tuan, and will love Mark Tuan, for as long as he lives. He will always love him, because Mark Tuan, loved Jackson Wang just the same, and always will.


End file.
